Relatives of the Five Shadows
by ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: All of the Five Kage have young relatives from son and daughters to nieces and nephews. These kids bear some of the heavy burdens of their relative's powerful position. Read as these children journey through life with great burdens and make strong bonds with each other. Non-Compliant with the Boruto Manga series.
1. The Lone Cloud Arc: Part I

"Ugh! This is so dull" Darui bemoaned over his never-ending stacks of paperwork. Many treaties between major villages were made, in order to ensure peace for the next generation. Unfortunately, that meant lots of paperwork. Speaking of the next generation, all of Kumo was expecting the soon-to-be-born daughter of their Raikage.

"Darui! Your wife is in labor!" said Shi as he burst into the room.

"What?! She's supposed to be giving birth tomorrow!" Darui nearly fell out of his chair.

"The baby is arriving early. Now get to the hospital!"

With that statement heard, the 5th Lightning Shadow hightailed it to the hospital. He hurriedly body-flickered through the stark white halls of the hospital to his wife's room.

"Sorry! I had tons of paperwork to work on!" Darui frantically babbled as he went into the room.

"Just come here and stop ranting." gritted out Akemi, his wife, while her body shook with pain.

* * *

 _ **Seven hours of labor and delivery later….**_

"It's a girl!" exclaimed a smiling Darui as he took the baby from the doctor's arms.

"I'm so glad the baby is female" the wife sighed contently yet tiredly.

Too caught up in the birth of his daughter, Darui ignored the comment and asked Akemi what their daughter's name should be.

"I don't know, and I just gave birth for cloud's sake!"

"Sorry!" said the Kage as he thought about possible names for his beloved child.

The Raikage has been working for something his whole life, and he just has to find out what that something was.

'I know that I became Raikage in order to achieve something…. But just exactly is it?' Darui thought intensely.

A nurse looked at the frowning kage and then all of a sudden could have sworn that the kage had a light-bulb over his head.

"Kazuko! That is our daughter's name." A beaming Darui exclaimed to his wife.

"Kazuko…. peace… that's a fine name."

Soon after the birth of the 'princess' of Kumo, Kazuko's arrival into this world was proudly announced to all of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi! This fanfic is just an idea that I came up with. Also I might not be updating often since I am going to South Korea to visit family. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and feel free to ask any questions regarding this story. Have a good day and thank you for reading!


	2. The Lone Cloud Arc: Part II

"You shouldn't even be going to the academy, you mutt!"

Hurriedly speeding up, Kazuko ignored the rude yet expected remark and continued her walk to the academy. A majority of Kumo's civilians and shinobi didn't exactly fancy the political marriage between their Kage and a powerful foreign merchant's daughter.

The academy loomed almost ominously out of the misty white clouds. She raced to the entrance and checked the clock in the hallway.

Running past doors, Kazuko scanned the names of the classrooms quickly in search of her own.

"You're going the wrong way." sneered a certain boy, known as Yurui. She nearly blushed in embarrassment. Just great! The Raikage's daughter and "mutt" of Kumogakure already makes a mistake, on her first day as a shinobi-in-training.

"I was going to find my classroom soon anyway." replied a defensive Kazuko.

"Yeah sure… in a hundred years." Leaving no time for her to react, Yurui sauntered over to Classroom A1.

She felt a hot flash of anger, before realizing that Classroom A1 was the same classroom she was going to be in.

* * *

"Kazuko Kumo in attendance?" questioned Mr. Yuzuki

"Here!"

"Now I'd like for everyone to introduce themselves once I call their name… Am I clear?"

"Yes, Yuzuki-sensei" announced the entire class.

"Okay! First up Yurui Toto." Smirking haughtily, he went to the front of the classroom.

"Hi. I am Yurui Toto. I like jumping off and climbing cliffs, and training. My goal and dream in life are to become the Sixth Raikage. That's it."

By the competitive looks on a lot of people's faces, becoming Raikage is definitely a popular dream. Unfortunately, Kazuko happened to share that same dream as well.

"Well let's move on to…."

Zoning out on her classmate's introductions, Kazuko started thinking about ninjutsu, her favorite subject. Just the thought of one day being able to use her father's Lightning Release: Black Panther Jutsu was enough to make herself giddy with excitement. There's also the Storm Release...

…

…

…

"-Kazuko Kumo."

"Kazuko Kumo?"

"KAZUKO KUMO!" screamed the annoyed teacher.

"W-What?" said the still dreamy Kumo.

"It's your turn for the introductions."

"O-Oh! Sorry!" embarrassed for the second time today, Kazuko fast-walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hi! My name is Kazuko Kumo. I like training and some other things." She nervously chuckled. "My goal and dream are… something I'd rather keep to myself" Kazuko said rather hesitantly. People would only dislike her more if they found out she wanted to be Raikage.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way-" hence a glare in her direction "We will know go over Chapter 1 of The Nature of Chakra textbook..."

* * *

"-class is now over. Remember to turn in your homework next week and come back to your other classes once your break is over."

Grabbing her bag, Kazuko dashed out the door the second the statement 'class is now over' was uttered. Sighing in relief, she walked out of the school grounds and took the skylift to where the training grounds were located.

Kazuko walked towards her favorite training spot, training ground C2. Half of it was lush with green shrubs and trees, while the other side contained a completely barren landscape with rock spikes and boulders.

Arriving on the lush side, she took out her short black and white training jacket and wrapping bandages for her hands.

After wrapping the bandages around her hands and putting on her jacket, Kazuko picked a tall and scorch-marked littered tree as her punching 'bag'. You see she didn't just choose training ground C2 for the scenery, there were most of the trees here were lightning-resistant.

Punch

Punch

Punch

Deciding to experiment a bit, Kazuko focused her lightning-natured chakra to her fists. She had trained in basic elemental manipulation recently, so she may be able to do this.

Zap Hiss Punch

Zap Hiss Punch

Zap Hiss Punch…

Feeling the slightly painful electrical burns in her fists, she chose to meditate in order to expand her spiritual chakra. She inherited her average chakra reserves from her mother, but Uncle C said she has the potential for much larger reserves. Of course, that potential is there because of her father, Darui.

"Wow! The mutt even trains in places that have mixed terrain. You and this place aren't quite different." said a cruel voice.

Opening her eyes, she recognized the speaker.

"What do you want, Yurui?"

"Oh, just wanted to check on everyone's favorite mongrel."

"Well I'm ok." said a now annoyed Kazuko

"Are you sure? By the looks of your hands, you have some electrical burns." he threw a look of faux concern at her.

"I-I'm toughening my hands for combat"

"Yeah sure you do"

Having enough of his taunts, Kazuko ran out of the training grounds. Unfortunately, the way out meant that she had to go through other people's training grounds.

"Hey, half-breed!"

"Wanna-be shinobi!"

"Mongrel!"

Taking a random skylift at the station, Kazuko found herself at Devil's Peak, a 2000 foot sheer cliff. It was also the only place in Kumo where there was only a single safety net.

Approaching the top, she heard laughter that could only belong to her classmates. Hoping she could catch the next skylift, the girl hid behind a tree in order to not get seen by her classmates.

"There's a chakra signature here. Isn't that Kazuko's?"

She forgot to consider the fact that one of her classmates is a sensor-type shinobi. Kazuko really hated sensors, no offense to Uncle C.

"Hey there's the civvie dog! " shouted another classmate

"I'm sorry for intruding… I'll be going no-"

"You're not intruding at all, We were just about to play Truth or Dare. You're welcome to play?" purred the devious Toto

Now surrounded by her class, Kazuko was given no choice.

"I'll play with you guys" she gritted out reluctantly.

"Great! First is mu- I mean Kazuko... Truth or Dare?" The mischievous glint in his beady eyes made her want to choose neither.

"Dare." She better not regret this!

"I dare you to jump off this cliff."

"Y-Yo-You're crazy, I could die from this! "

"You're going to break your word. I guess it's to be expected from a filthy civvie mongrel" spat out Yurui.

"Fine! You know what.. I'll do this!" She didn't know what was going through her head at the time. If asked later why she did it, she would say that it was an act of stupidity and childishness.

Kazuko walked to the edge of the cliff and felt her stomach drop at the sight.

"I think tha-" Kazuko tripped and went over the edge.

The wind whipped around her as she began her rapid descent to the ground. Survival instincts kicking in, she flipped her body around and jammed a hand crackling with lightning chakra into the cliff. Subconsciously activating her chakra tattoo, her reserves filled up and reinforced her hand with chakra. Kazuko yelped as she felt a few fingers break when her descent came to a sudden stop.

If she could get to the safety net 25 meters to her left, Kazuko could find help. She gritted her teeth and slowly pushed in another hand into the cliff-face.

The wind howled around her in an almost majestic fury. Thin clouds passed by her and covered the mountainous landscape. Kazuko felt her chakra flicker in her hands, as she removed her hand and stuck it 6 inches to the left.

Starting to see black spots in her vision, she recognized this as chakra exhaustion. Screaming in panic, she began to lose her grip and fell.

"You idiot-!" shouted a gruff voice that she was too tired to recognize. Kazuko blacked out, before she could hear the rest of the sentence.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Lord Raikage, Lady Kazuko is in the hospital for electrical chakra burns, chakra exhaustion, and several broken fingers." said Raichu, a Kumo shinobi

"She was found hanging on the cliff-face of Devil's Peak and fell just when C caught her" another ninja added in.

The silence that came with the shock, filled the Raikage's office.

"You are dismissed." Darui pinched his nose. His daughter rarely got in trouble, so what caused her to get roughed up and be in danger?

"You know she might be looking for attention. She looks up to you and almost idolizes you… or your Jutsu." said Omoi, his right-hand.

"I highly doubt that she would go-"

"Maybe she got bullied. What if she got attacked by missing-nin. Or- " Omoi rambled on.

"Omoi, you're my right-hand man but… I am not in the mood right now for your ramblings and paranoia."

"I'm done with work for today. I'll check on Kazuko at the hospital. You can take care of the remaining paperwork. Correct?" Omoi dramatically sighed and agreed to do the assigned task.

"Thanks" With that said, Darui lazily waved goodbye and body-flickered out of the building.

"But I wanted you to give my regards to Kazuko!" Omoi yelled out too late.

* * *

Kazuko opened her eyes sleepily and stared at the stark white ceiling of the hospital. Wait..! Why was she in the hospital? Memories of what happened came back to her as her mind awakened from its sleep haze.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Kazuko recognized that laid back yet attentive drawl.

"Father, I can explain." She nervously looked at the cold look on her dad's face.

"No, I don't think you can. You jumped off a cliff for Cloud knows what!"

"But-"

"No 'buts', You nearly died and also hurt yourself by recklessly using lightning chakra in training unsupervised." Seeing Kazuko about to retaliate, he added: "If you act this recklessly I don't think I should ever teach you my Jutsu."

Hurt flooded her being, as her mind processed those words. Giving her another cold glance, Darui left the room.

Silent tears slid down her dark caramel colored face and soaked her neck collar.

"I'll be good" whispered the crestfallen child.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm back in America and finally cleared my writer's block. Personally I think that this chapter is a lot better than the first one. Also I listened to songs such as Stressed Out by twenty one pilots and All the Right Moves by One Republic while writing this. I removed Boruto from the tag section. Do you think I should have him as a major character in this story and add him back in the tag section? Also this story is **AU** because of the Boruto Manga. That means that Gaara or Kankuro have no children. Another question do you prefer Shikadai to be a boy or a girl in this story? I'm asking because I am more comfortable with female characters rather than male ones. I welcome any constructive criticism as long as it is not directly offensive.

Also thank you **Svoochen** for reading and reviewing. Your review encouraged me to continue this story.

And thank you to anyone who read, Favorited, and followed my story!

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	3. Interlude I: Paying Respect to Mother

Unlike many relationships between mothers and their daughters, Kazuko has always had a strained relationship with her mother, Nagi. But even so, why did she have to leave her alone in a village that scorns her very existence?

'I'm leaving' was all her stoic mother said to her. Kazuko didn't even bother to reply to the shocking statement. She didn't know what to do. She definitely couldn't go her father to prevent Nagi from leaving.

Kazuko was currently following her mother throughout the village. She didn't know where or when she was going to leave. The young child looked up to the sky. It was evening already, which likely meant her mother was going to leave soon.

The 'unsuspecting' civilian started to move towards Kumo's gates. Her blonde hair whipped sharply along with the wind. Nagi cleared Kumo Customs swiftly and moved towards an armed caravan.

"Where are you going?" Kazuko said as she appeared right behind Nagi. She was confused. Why was her mother leaving so suddenly?

"Somewhere" Nagi's sharp blue eyes stared at her.

"Wh-." Nagi put a finger over Kazuko's mouth.

"I'm dying." Her mother's smooth accent remained remarkably steady in saying such dark words.

A pang of sadness went to Kazuko's chest. But... she could handle this. Her mother was a constant yet always distant presence in her life. While she would miss her, both of them could survive without each other. A part of her felt relieved that Nagi wasn't simply abandoning her for no reason.

"Okay." Nagi had made her decision and now... she would accept it.

Both mother and daughter nodded at each other and walked their separate ways. Nagi with her doomed path and Kazuko's with her lonely one.

Months later, Kazuko would find out about her mother's death through a letter from a member of the caravan she went with. She died in her sleep while lying on the rocky terrain of Iwa.

Kazuko would not go to find her grave nor visit her. They paid respects to each other the moment they parted ways.

Although, a part of her would always wonder... did she do the right thing with Nagi?


End file.
